


Golden Fish

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, How Do I Tag, I hate myself, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform, how do video games work?, this is literally flaming garbage, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: Sirius is the main character of an old RPG game on a search for the legendary Golden Fish. However, one thing stands in his way; the cutest guy he's ever seen. His name, is Remus Lupin and he seems to be hiding something.This is day one of Inktober prompts as fanfics! The prompt was fish and I did not do it justice. The summary is literally better than the story and the story is not complete so if you want to finish it go ahead, just tag me.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Golden Fish

People bustled all around and multitudes of scents permeated the air. Everywhere you looked there was a stall selling something incredible. Yet Sirius ignored them all, he was a man on a mission. Literally.   
To pass level 68 he needed to find a fish. Not just any fish, but a golden fish. His grey eyes scanned the area. The stall owners who at first glance seemed joyous, now glared back. If he didn’t get a move on this would end up being a festival brawl. His character; Padfoot was powerful in almost every setting, but at festivals he only had a level 2 offense and his defense was non existent. Finally, his eyes settled on a tattered stall decked out in faded silver detailing. The sign read “Moony’s…” and then the rest was worn off. This was a good sign, as the game creators had paid close attention to every part of the game, so this was unusual.   
Sirius “casually” strolled up and perused the goods. Every type of chocolate imaginable was laid out with pricing in precise cursive. Nothing even remotely fish like, but something about this place still struck Sirius as important.   
“Can I help you?” murmured a subdued yet strong voice.   
Sirius looked up and his brain decided to shut down. A young man, most likely near his age stood there. Light brown hair tumbled in ringlets across sharp eyes. The eyes held a certain softness however, and Sirius was instantly gone. “Yes, please help me up.”  
The brown eyes disappeared beneath bushy eyebrows. “I don’t understand.”  
“You see I seem to have fallen for you,” Sirius drawled.  
As quick as he blinked Sirius was back at the beginning and a message hovered in the air. “You have been eliminated. Try again.”  
As much as Sirius loved competition he now loved this man more. He smoothed his eyebrows (definitely not with spit) and patted his unruly hair. As he approached the stall he plastered on his infamous smirk. Before the man could say anything he stuck out his hand and introduced himself. “Sirius Orion Black at your service.” He finished the display with a wink.  
“Oh hello, I’m I Hate Pretentious Jerks,” and just like that he was back at the beginning.  
This time he simply smiled at the man and asked for a bar of chocolate. The mention of chocolate immediately brightened the man’s demeanor. He began to list chocolates and Sirius zoned it out in favor of staring at the light freckles that adorned the other man’s face.  
“Hellooo,” said the shopkeeper as he waved his hand in front of Sirius’ face. “I said which kind do you want?”  
Sirius had not been listening and practically screamed “All of them,” as a reflex.   
The man asked his name and began wrapping up the bars, one by one. Finally, he carefully penned Sirius Black on the silver paper.   
Sirius because he’s the smoothest man alive politely asked “I need to recommend this place to my friends, so what’s your name?”  
“Remus Lupin and that will be 35 galleons.”  
Sirius unlocked his account and used this time to now study Remus’ defined nose, which turned up a bit at the end. All of a sudden a loud beeping noise filled the air and an error message flashed. “Not enough galleons to fulfill request.”  
Remus’ eyes flashed and Sirius was once again thrown back.   
After a few more failed attempts he began to get the hang of chatting up Mr. Lupin. You just had to be polite, but not stuffy, funny, but not offensive, and most importantly include something about chocolate. This time he had it down. Remus’ face was slowly softening and he seemed to be more interested in each passing sentence. Sirius was not known as Siriusly Hot for nothing, now was the perfect time to add an infamous Black pickup line. “I’m surprised it’s you they call Moony, since I’m the one mooning for you.”   
Surprisingly Moony just snorted and rolled his eyes. Seeing this as the utmost success Sirius continued. “Am I the moon? Because I’ll make you howl.”   
Remus’ demeanor shifted and darkened. Suddenly, he didn’t look so much like the innocent shopkeeper. Sirius laughed nervously and began to back away. He stumbled and like the hero he is, he fell face first. As his face made contact with a rock he blinked back to the start. The familiar message played. With each visit his crush was worsening, so this time he resolved to actually look for the golden fish. He strolled through the stalls, purposefully ignoring Moony’s and looked at all the different merchandise. Birds in brilliant cages trilled out high notes and pots filled with mysterious substances bubbled and steamed. Nothing caught his eye the way Moony’s had until a rather small, sandy colored stall passed through his field of vision. A short man with twinkling eyes stood fidgeting with strange cards. Sirius picked one up and read out “Research 10 galleons.”   
“My most popular seller that one. You simply pick a person and I’ll gain intel on them. Quite cheap really, oh I’m Peter. Peter Pettigrew that is. Lovely day to meet you… Sirius Black.”  
“How did you know-”  
“I see many things and since you seem like a good man I’ll give you that for free. Let me see what I can find on dear Mr. Moony in say- half an hour? I’ll meet you back here then,” rambled Peter and he was off.  
Sirius didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. This seemed like a great development, but everything had gotten more confusing. A flash of red drew him out of his thoughts. A young woman with fiery hair was weaving through the crowd. She stood out like Remus and Peter did, so Sirius followed. She stepped into a tent with a teal sign reading “Lily’s Leaf Reading and Other Divination.” She had bypassed the long line winding around the tent, leading Sirius to believe she was none other than Lily. Suddenly, she stepped back out and scanned the crowd. “Ah- Sirius Black I figured you’d be coming. Do come in now darling.” Sirius nervously stepped forward and followed her into the tent. A handsome young man with curly black hair glared daggers at him for no apparent reason. Lily tutted and grumbled, “Don’t mind James he’s just jealous. He somehow hasn’t realized I’m a flaming homosexual yet.”   
Sirius snorted and took in the dimly lit room. Numerous candles dripped wax steadily as their flames flickered, illuminating the single table with two chairs. It was covered in a silk cloth with a tarot deck spread out. A pot of tea and a teacup rested to the side of them.  
See you next year.... or not he he he.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to play video games, but RPG are really cool.


End file.
